Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 16: There's a New Lemur in Town
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: Trouble stirs the Wild Kratts when they discover that Phil Han is up to no good in Madagascar. On their way to foil his plans, Aviva finishes her invention that allows the team to communicate with any creature. But when Phil damages her machine, a certain lemur gets caught in the fray and the team will never be the same, again.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Madagascar

Featured Animals: Coquerel's sifaka, Diademed sifika, Ring-tailed lemur, Red-ruffed lemur, Black-and-white ruffed lemur, Indri, Aye-aye, Western wooly lemur, Golden bamboo lemur, Madame Berthe's mouse lemur, Sanford's brown lemur, Lesser long-tailed tenrec, Hedgehog tenrec, Mole tenrec, Lowland streaked tenrec, Otter tenrec, Madagascan flying fox, Tomato frog, Madagascar hissing cockroach, Fossa, Madagascan harrier-hawk, Madagascar buzzard, Warty chameleon, Brookesia chameleon

Villains of the Week: Phillip Han

Animal names: TBA in the story

The Wild Kratts fly off to Madagascar in a hurry due to the distress message they received from Area 51.

"We have to hurry," said Chris, "Otherwise we'll never catch him in time and save the innocent creatures!"

"Jimmy! Step on it!" Martin shouted.

"Will you guys...!" Jimmy responded in frustration, "I am totally aware of the dire situation and I am going as fast as the Tortuga can go. Now calm down!"

"Yeah guys, we're trying our best to get there in time," said Koki, "It may not be a fast like a jet but it can still get us around places."

"You're right," said Martin, "I guess we got a little carried away."

"Sorry Jimmy," said Chris.

"Yeah, sorry," said Martin.

"Apology accepted," said Jimmy.

"Hey guys, come quick!" said Aviva.

Chris, Martin, and Koki run the the main room where they see Aviva and Brandon with cloak that is covering something.

"What is it, Aviva?" Martin asked excitingly.

"I give you..." said Aviva who pulls the cloak to reveal a machine that looks like a video recorder, "... the Creature Translator!"

"A Creature Translator?" said Chris very excited, "Does that mean we can...?"

"Yup, you can talk to almost any creature with this device," said Aviva, "Just point the lens at the creature you want to talk to and the machine will both translate what the creature is saying to you but also help you talk to the creature, as well."

"Awesome!" said the Kratt brothers.

"And, with this, we can better track my brother by asking creatures where he is," said Brandon.

"Brilliant, Aviva, you are the greatest inventor in the world!" said Chris.

"He-he," said Aviva.

The Tortuga lands in Madagascar near the supposed site Phil Han was last seen.

"We have landed in Madagascar," said Jimmy.

The entire team runs out and begins their mission, with Chris hold the Creature Translator.

"We have to find a creature that can give us a clue on where the Stuffer could be hiding out," said Chris.

"Maybe these cockroaches can help?" said Martin pointing at the Madagascan hissing cockroaches.

"Martin, I don't think the Creature Translator works on cockroaches," said Chris.

"It's worth a try," said Martin.

Chris hesitates and uses the device on the cockroaches and Martin begins to communicate with them.

"Hey guys!" Martin spoke to the cockroaches, "I was wondering if you have seen a man that is kidnapping creatures here in this rainforest."

The cockroaches look up at Martin and ran away.

"I guess they haven't?" Chris guessed.

"We're gonna need to find another creature that we can communicate with," said Aviva.

"Wow, I never seen this part of the rainforest so abandoned," said Koki looking around.

"He must have captured nearly all the creatures living in this part of the rainforest," said Brandon, "It wouldn't make sense, though, because he didn't leave behind any traps."

"He probably doesn't want us to track him down with his traps while disarming them," said Martin, "Perhaps that means he is actively hunting."

"Whelp, looks like we're gonna have to keep trekking this jungle until find another creature that can help us," said Chris, "Let's move out!"

The entire gang head out deeper into the rainforest. So far, all they came across are insects, frogs, and chameleons, none of which will communicate with the Kratt brothers.

"Argh! I feel like the Stuffer is one step ahead of us," said Chris.

"We need to find a creature we can talk to, like a mammal or a bird, or we're gonna have to come up with another plan," Martin.

"Oh, I thought I had the greatest breakthrough invention," said Aviva saddened, "Only to find it not so useful, after all."

"Don't you worry, Aviva," said Brandon, "Your invention will help us find him."

"You think so?" Aviva asked.

"I know so," said Brandon.

Aviva kisses Brandon on his cheek.

Jimmy then spots movement on the trees far ahead.

"Hey guys, I think I saw something," said Jimmy pointing out the direction of the movement.

"Where," Chris asked.

"It looked like it leaped away," said Jimmy.

"Did you say leap?" Martin asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied.

"Follow that leaping lemur!" the Kratt brothers shouted running in the same direction.

"Wait, guys," said Koki who, along with everyone else, tries to catch up with the Kratt brothers.

There chase led them to nowhere and the gang stop to debrief.

"Okay, so it seems we have lost whatever creature Jimmy saw," said Aviva.

"That creature could've been our only chance to find out where the Stuffer could be," said Chris all disappointed.

"It could be that they've been captured," said Martin.

"Which could mean that Phil has to be somewhere nearby," said Brandon.

"It's sounds possible," said Koki, "If he is capable of capturing an entire family of lemurs, that is."

"So let's fan out, and search for him," said Chris about to move on.

"And then what? Notify the rest of you guys that one of us found him?" Aviva said, "Guys, what if that's what he wants us to do? Ever heard the phrase divide and conquer?"

"Aviva does have a point," said Martin, "The Stuffer is more than capable of taking us down individually, no offense Ninja, and our only chance is if we stick together."

"But there's no way we'll find him in time," said Chris who keeps pressing forward until a lemur jumps on him, "Hey, who goes there! What is this!?"

"Looks like we found our mystery creature, a Coquerel's sifaka," said Martin, "Similar to the other sifakas we met on one of our previous journeys here in Madagascar."

"Guys, look," said Aviva pointing at the family of sifakas appearing on the scene.

"Looks like Phil didn't nab these guys, yet," said Koki feeling relieved.

"Or these sifakas could be Phil's next target," said Brandon.

"Chris, quick! Use the Creature Translator!" Martin shouted.

"Right, just let me get this ready," said Chris, trying to get the device ready.

Meanwhile, not too a far, Phil is lurking by, hoping to snag the family of Coquerel's sifaka.

"Ha, you're all mine," said Phil eavesdropping only to come across the Wild Kratts, "What!? Impossible! How could they have nearly found me so quick?"

Chris redies the machine and points to the sifaka that leaped on him, "Alright, let's test this out. It's rolling."

"Okay, hello there, leaping lemur," Martin communicates with sifaka, "I was wondering if you have seen a man who was lurking around in these parts of the jungle."

The lemur looked at him confusingly.

"Oh wait, that's right, I should give you a name," said Martin, "Now what should I call you?"

"I device that communicates with creatures?" Phil wondered, "Now that's something. Wait a minute, these lemurs had passed by my camp hideout, so I better act fast before they reveal my location."

Phil aims his right arm at the machine and presses a button that extends out of his sleeve. A long, electrifying whip shoots out from his coat and snags the Creature Translator, causing it to malfunction.

"Whoa, what was that!?" said Chris who got surprised.

The device explodes and the lemur faints. The rest of the lemur troop leaps away and the electrifying whip retracts.

"NOOOOO!" Martin overemphasizes.

"I know who did that," said Aviva who looks where the whip retracted back to, who is none other than Phillip Han.

"Consider that a warning the next time you get in my way," said Phil who snaps his fingers, which releases a huge electrifying net that captures the entire sifaka troop.

"You monster! You're hurting those poor things!" said Koki.

Phil leaps to the captured lemurs and carries them on, "I supposed you guys want to stop me, but can you without hurting these lemurs?" Phil then drops smokebombs and disappears once the smoke goes away.

"No," said Jimmy who falls on his knees.

Aviva also falls on her knees and begins to cry, "Why does he do this!? Why is he like this!?"

Martin approaches her, "I know this is really bad, but we have another emergency."

Martin points at the lemur that passed out after the Creature Translator exploded.

"Right, team, let's save this lemur," said Aviva.

Chris carries the passed out lemur and everyone else races back to the Tortuga. The lemur is taken cared of and the gang tried everything to bring the lemur back to health.

"Well, I hope that lemur is feeling better," said Martin.

Everyone turns around, facing away from the lemur.

"Ugh, my aching head," said a mysterious voice.

Everyone was in shock.

"Jimmy, did you say that?" Aviva asked.

"Wasn't me this time," said Jimmy.

"Then who said that?" Koki asked.

Everyone turned around only to see the lemur getting up.

"Mangatsika! Hey guys, where am I?" the talking lemur asked.

"AHHHHH," everyone screamed.

"Are you talking?" Aviva asked the lemur.

"Huh, I guess if you put it that way, yes," said the talking lemur.

"I don't understand, it's biologically impossible for lemurs to speak precise human language, let alone you," said Chris.

"Wait! Remember how the Stuffer blew up Aviva's invention?" Martin added, "Could it be that Phil did something that caused this to happen?"

"Possibly," said Chris.

"Haha," said the lemur who leaps around inside the Tortuga, "What kind of jungle is this. This is fun!"

"Hey there, be careful," Koki warned, "There are lots of delicate instruments in this Tortuga!"

"Tortuga?" said the lemur, "Is that what this jungle is called?"

"Hehehe, no," Aviva giggle, "The Tortuga is not a jungle, it's the name of a transportation vehicle I invented."

"Mangatsika," said the lemur, "A transportation vehicle."

"Yeah, an object you would use to go around places," said Chris.

"Just like my leaping legs," said the lemur who keeps leaping around.

The lemur's stomach begins to growl, "Hmm, hey guys, I'm feeling hungry."

"Hungry?" said Jimmy, "I have just the thing!"

Jimmy runs to the fridge to pull out a slice of pizza, "Pizza is what I always eat when I feel hungry."

"Hahahaha, sifakas don't naturally eat pizza," said Chris, "They usually eat leaves and fruits."

Chris and Martin dig in the fridge.

"Now what do we have in here that we can feed to our talking lemur?" Chris wondered while looking.

"I got it," said Martin, "A banana!"

"Mmm, looks yummy," said the lemur who leaps to Martin and eats the banana.

"Enjoy, buddy," said Martin.

Aviva pulls out a device that scans the talking lemur's throat, "Hmm, scanner says there isn't much change with his vocal organs, but for some reason my device has completely altered communicating abilities, allowing him to talk us humans."

"Does that mean this could be permanent?" Chris asked.

"At this point, there's no way even I can fix this," said Aviva.

"Oh man," said Martin.

"By the way, I never got your names," said the lemur.

"Oh, right," said Chris, "I'm Chris Kratt.

"I'm Martin Kratt," said Martin, "We're the Kratt brothers."

"I'm Aviva," said Aviva.

"I'm Koki," said Koki.

"I'm Jimmy," said Jimmy.

"And I'm Brandon, or Ninja," said Brandon.

"Hi everybody," said the lemur who continues to eat his banana.

"So what's your name?" Martin asked.

"You were actually gonna give me a name," said the lemur, "I'm open to that."

"That's right," said Martin who face palms, "But what should I call you?"

Martin thinks harder, "I got it! ZOBOOMAFOO!"

Zoboomafoo burps, "Excuse me, Zoboomafoo!" and leaps to the center of the room, "I like it!"

"Awesome, Zoboomafoo it is!" said Chris.

"Well, Zoboomafoo, now that you are not hungry, you have any idea on where our "other guy" is?" Aviva asked.

"You mean that guy we saw lurking around by himself?" said Zoboomafoo pointing at Brandon, "He's standing right there."

"No silly, not him," said Koki, "We're talking about another guy. Like have you ever come across a campsite with other captured creatures?"

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, my family did come across one, earlier," said Zoboomafoo, "Yeah, they look like they were trapped in these weird boxes with lines and were glowing."

"That sounds horrifying," said Aviva, "Zoboo, those are called cages and the reason why they glow is because they are charged with electricity, so any creature will not approach it to escape."

Zoboomafoo looks scared.

"I'm sure your parents miss you," said Chris.

"Actually, quite a fact, I'm at the age where I'm technically supposed to be on my own," said Zoboomafoo, "I'm a few months old."

"Wow, I didn't realize that," said Chris.

"But we still have creatures to save," said Martin, "Zoboomafoo, will you join us on our rescue mission?"

"Boy would I," said Zoboomafoo, "Take me away, guys!"

"But wait," said Aviva who tosses the Creature Power disks with sifaka powers, "You guys are gonna need this."

The Kratt brothers catch the flying disks and insert them into their Creature Power suits.

"What is that?" Zoboomafoo asked.

"They're called Creature Power disks, which allows us to have the power of that specific creature!" said Martin.

"They are inserted into our Creature Power suit and to turn into that creature, we just touch them in order to turn into one," said Chris, "But Aviva, the sifaka we worked with are a different specie, will this work?"

"No better time than to try now," said Aviva.

Chris and Martin touch Zoboomafoo and press the button on their Creature Power suit, shouting "Activate Creature Powers!" and turn into humanoid versions of Zoboomafoo.

"Mangatsika! You guys look like me, except bigger and green and blue," said Zoboomafoo.

"Hey Zoboo, what does Man-gat-si-ka mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, it means cool, to me," said Zoboomafoo.

"Let's go," said Chris.

"To the Creature Rescue!" said the Kratt brothers who leap off with Zoboomafoo, "Saving the planet with Creature Powers!"

As the Kratt brothers and Zoboomafoo and leap through the canopy, Aviva contacts them, "Remember, let us know when you find Phil's hideout and the rest of us will launch in."

"Roger that, Aviva," said Chris.

"So who is this Phil guy," Zoboomafoo asked.

"Phillip Han is actually Ninja's half brother and a poacher," said Chris.

"A really dangerous poacher," said Martin, "He will take any rare, living creature and turn them into statues, which he calls 'art'."

"I don't want to see my family or any of my creature neighbors become statues," said Zoboomafoo, "No wonder the forest seems more quite."

"That's why we have to stop him," said Chris.

They arrive back at the location they first met.

"Okay, Zoboo, in which direction did you last see his camp site?" Martin asked.

"I can't really remember," said Zoboomafoo, "I don't have such good memory."

"You have to at least remember the direction you came from," said Chris, "Doesn't you family group travel in a pattern?"

"Actually, not recently," said Zoboomafoo, "That campsite kinda spooked us a little and we ended travelling in a different route."

"So why don't you lead us to your normal route, then?" Chris asked.

"Oh, of course," said Zoboomafoo who leads the Kratt brothers to his usual travelling route, leading them to the campsite.

"Okay, Zoboo, you need to stay quiet," Martin whispered.

"Why?" Zoboomafoo asked.

"Because, if we spoke too loud, the Stuffer will catch us," said Martin.

"Alright team, we found the camp site," Chris contacted to the Tortuga.

"We're on our way," said Aviva who rushes to the coordinates with the rest of the gang, "Ninja will be the first to meet up with you. We'll catch on. See if you can disarm the electrifying traps."

"Right," said Chris.

"You three are gonna need these," said Brandon who hands Aviva and Koki his chisa katanas and Jimmy his collapsible bo staff.

"Be careful, babe," said Aviva.

"Uh, how do you work this thing," said Jimmy trying to get the spearhead out of the bo staff.

Brandon already pressed on ahead before he could answer Jimmy's question.

Brandon meets up with the Kratt brothers and Zoboomafoo, "Hey guys, so what's the plan?"

"We are gonna run distractions until the others can catch up to free the captured creatures," said Chris.

"Look at this," said Martin all saddened, "He captured all the creatures we had an awesome adventure with. All the lemurs, tenrecs, and even the fossa."

"Look, there are even species we have never encountered," said Chris, "Ruffed lemurs, both red and black-and-white, and the largest species of all, the indri. Plus, some birds of prey and other species of tenrecs we have never got to see."

"Those are all my neighbors," said Zoboomafoo.

"Let's do it," said Brandon.

They all jump out.

"Stop what you're doing, Stuffer," Martin said heroically, "That's right, you better let these creatures go so they can live free and in the wild!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed," said Phil.

"Or face the wrath of our creature powers," said Chris, "By me!"

"And me!" said Martin.

"And me! Zoboomafoo!" said Zoboomafoo who jumps from behind the Kratt brothers.

"A talking lemur?" said Phil who became curious about Zoboomafoo.

Zoboomafoo looks to his family who are trapped in an electrifyed cage.

"My family," said Zoboomafoo.

"A lemur that talks? Never have I seen such," said Phil, "It would be a shame to share the world of your existence. But none will be able to see you through my art. Be gone, you! You are not worth become my work of art!"

"Well, at least he's not gonna touch Zoboo," said Martin.

Phil pulls out a pair of electric prods from his back.

"Uhh, what are those glowy sticks?" Zoboomafoo asked.

"Look out!" Chris shouted.

They all jumped, avoiding Phil's attack.

"Bombs away!" Martin shouted trying to land a blow on Phil, which he avoids.

"I don't think so," said Chris who tries to catch Phil right when he dodges Martin.

Phil spins and hit both Chris and Martin with his electric prods. Their insulated Creature Power suit prevents them from getting electrocuted, but still took damage from getting hit.

"Ow, that really hurt," said Martin.

"Are you brothers okay?" Zoboomafoo asked.

"Yeah, we just can't fight him like this," said Martin.

"Let's leave this to Ninja, for now," said Chris.

Brandon pulls out a pair of baton sticks and clashes with Phil.

"Must we continue this dance, brother?" Phil taunted.

Brandon presses a button on the baton in his right hand and the baton extends into a nunchuck. Phil tries to overcome Brandon's nunchuck to exploit a weak spot. Brandon presses a button on his other baton and a side-handle extends out, turning it into a tonfa. Brandon uses the tonfa to block Phil's advances.

"Mangatsika, what an amazing fight, more amazing than what dad does to impress mom, even though she doesn't care if he wins or loses," said Zoboomafoo.

"We have to turn off the voltage box to give the team and better access to disarming the cages," said Chris who frantically tries to open the box that is padlocked.

"Ahem," said Aviva from behind with Koki and Jimmy and her side.

Chris backs away as she and Koki swing their swords to cut off the lock, opening the generator that powers the cages.

Phil looks over to see the rest of the Wild Kratts next to the generator.

"Don't you touch that!" Phil shouted. He points both arms at the Wild Kratts and two buttons, one from each arm, extends out and he presses both buttons. Two electrifying whips shot out of his arms and point straight at the Wild Kratts. The team gasps but Brandon intervenes by having the whips snag his nunchuck and tonfa, "You think you've won, brother!?"

"Not quite yet," said Martin who leaps high and lands on Phil, pushing him to the ground, "Leaping lemur powers!"

Phil tries to get up, but Chris leaps onto Phil, as well, "Lemur powers rule!"

Phil tries to lift his head but Zoboomafoo, "Haha, don't ever mess with a lemur."

"Nice work guys," said Aviva, "Time for the finishing touch, Jimmy."

"I'm still trying," said Jimmy, still struggling to get the spearhead out.

"Allow me," said Brandon who takes his bo staff back and gets the spearhead out. He thrusts the yari into the generator and the generator explodes, disarming all the traps.

"And that's payback for destroying my invention, you monster!" said Aviva.

The Wild Kratts released all the captured creatures.

"Be free, everyone!" said Koki.

"You're safe now!" said Martin, "Living free and in the wild!"

"No, my creatures," said Phil getting up, "You took everything from me!"

"No, these creatures do not need to be petrified and stuffed into statues," said Chris, "They belong where they belong, living free and in the wild."

"So you always say," said Phil pulls out a button device from his pocket and presses it.

The entire campsite explodes and Phil releases a smokebomb, "You Wild Kratts have not seen the last of me!" Phil disappears.

"We better get out of here, before we get caught in the explosion!" said Martin.

"On it," said Jimmy gets out a remote control, which gets the Tortuga to fly to their direction. Everyone climbs on and escapes before the entire camp explodes.

"Great, now we'll never be able to gather enough evidence to find Phil's next location," said Brandon.

"Well look at the bright side, we did stop him and save all the creatures from becoming his stuffed statues," said Aviva.

Zoboomafoo looks out in the window.

"Don't worry Zoboo, we'll bring you back to your family," said Martin.

"Are you sure you want to release a talking lemur into the wild?" Koki asked, "That could get him into some trouble."

"The wild is where Zoboo belongs," said Martin, "No matter what. Besides, it's not like we can keep him as a pet."

"But Zoboo is also the only other creature that speaks like humans," said Brandon, "That would make him a prime target for any other hunter that discovers him."

"Would it be possible for Zoboomafoo to join our team?" Jimmy asked.

"We normally don't keep wild creatures as pets," said Chris, "We only take in the injured or orphaned to nurture so they can be released back into the wild."

"I think I get what Jimmy is saying," said Koki, "We'll keep Zoboo until Aviva can build a device that can reverse the effects that happened to Zoboomafoo."

"If I can, that is," said Aviva, "You see, I'm having a hard time trying to even recreate the incident that made Zoboo talk. How can I come up with a reverse effect?"

"So Zoboo might be stuck like this for a while," said Martin, "Then Zoboo, I'll leave this up to you, would you rather go back to living out in the wild where you belong or would you like to join us on our amazing adventures and creature rescues?"

"Hmm," Zoboomafoo pondered, "It's true that I'd rather be at home where I belong. But at the same time, after meeting with you, I had never realized it's such a big world out there, bigger than this rainforest. To not only be able to experience new places but also meet more creatures I've never seen before and make more new friends will be a once an a lifetime opportunity. You know what, yeah, I'll join your team!"

"Woohoo!" Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy shouted, "Yeah!"

"Well then, welcome to the team Zoboomafoo," said Chris.

"Yeah, welcome," said Martin.

"I'll need to inform HQ of this before we can head on," said Brandon who walks off.

"It's so good to have this opportunity," said Zoboomafoo, "I can't wait to see what's out there."

"Oh, we'll be having a blast, for sure," said Chris.

"Yeah, we have another new member of the Wild Kratts team!" shouted Martin.

Brandon reappears, "I spoke to our head advisor, he said he's okay with Zoboomafoo joining."

Everyone celebrated.

"Welcome to the team, Zoboo," said Brandon.

"Thanks, Ninja," said Zoboomafoo.

"You can call me Brandon as long as we're in a private place," said Brandon.

Zoboomafoo's stomach growls, "Hmm, I'm getting hungry."

"Let us fix you up something to eat to celebrate our newest member," said the Kratt brothers who run to the refrigerator.

"I got celery, an apple, kiwi, and banana," said Martin.

"And I got garbanzo beans, grapes, papaya, and a carrot," said Chris.

The brothers take out a bowl and prepare a salad for Zoboomafoo.

"Here you go, eat up," said Chris.

"Haha," said Zoboomafoo who leaps to the bowl and eats up.

"We prepared so that it's both satisfying enough to eat in one meal and meets your daily balanced diet," said Martin.

Zoboomafoo burps and everyone laughs.

"We'll see you on the Creature Trail," said Zoboomafoo.

"Hey, that's my line!" said Martin.


	2. Episode Guide

I figure it would be fair to share with you all the episodes I have and will be writing. I guess this is technically a loose idea of season 4. Note that just because it is what you see doesn't mean that it is all I will write. I may start another season with, again, 40 episodes (or 26 if must) and I WILL NOT write episodes featuring a creature the Kratt brothers have already or will soon feature, though I might make a few exceptions. Just keep pouring ideas to me and your support will keep me writing. We'll see you on the Creature Trail!

Update* - I've taken into considerations of your suggestions and had to make a couple of "spoilers" to reason with you about my ideas. Although I admit on this idea as being very cool, I must maintain the integrity of my stories and stay true to my intentions on making these series. So for that reason, I WILL NOT incorporate aliens or any fictional creatures into my series, simply because my intention for making these stories is to educate the world (all ages) about the many wondrous creatures. I know the Wild Kratts is already as fictional as it can be, their intention is still focused on educatingthe viewers about different creatures in their natural habitat. There are simply nothing educational about aliens because of the lack of sufficient data and we don't even know what's out there. All we could know is that there might actually be a type of alien that we may have imagined or it could be something completely different than we thought. The bottom line is I will not deviate from my intention, which is to educate the world while making it entertaining.

1. "Dinosaur Rescue" – Focus: Dinosaurs This is about the meeting of the new character Brandon Tran (Ninja) and a first ever adventure blast in the past with dinosaurs. This time, the entire team can have a chance for some action thanks to Aviva who built more creature power suits for everyone, even Brandon. But Zach, Donita, and Gourmand also want in, only to capture all the dinosaurs. Will the Kratts stop them in time?

2. "Pandamonium" – Focus: Giant Panda The Wild Kratts team head for China where they received an urgent call from the Chinese Prime Minister to save China's national treasure: the Giant Panda. But this mission goes deeper than the team imagined as a new villain the team has never met before causes Brandon to reveal a dark secret. Will the pandas be saved or become a work of art? Introducing new villain: Phillip Han.

3. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Kratt" – Focus: Bengal Tiger The Wild Kratts team was busy in India monitoring the Bengal tigers when all of the sudden, the population was dropping drastically. Knowing this is no coincidence, the team investigates only to find out that Donita broke out of prison and has teamed up with another new villain the team has never faced before. Introducing new villain: Cheng Dajin the ancient Chinese medicine maker.

4. "Lyrebird Not For Sale" – Focus: Superb Lyrebird The Wild Kratts stumble upon the greatest vocal mimickers of all: the Lyrebird. And when the lyrebird starts mimicking Brandon's music, it attracts the attention of, yet, another new villain the team has never faced before. Will the team be able to save the lyrebird or will the lyrebird end up becoming someone's pet? Introducing new villain: Marcus Marionette the exotic pet trader.

5. "Rhino Trouble" – Focus: Sumatran Rhinoceros The Wild Kratts team receives an urgent call from forest patrol units in Sumatra, where they already have their hands full with illegal loggers. They need help dealing with poachers who took advantage of the situation and broke into the national park to go after the critically endangered Sumatran rhinoceros. Will the Wild Kratts save the Sumatran rhino from the brink of extinction?

6. "Feeding Frenzy" – Focus: Red-bellied Piranha The Wild Kratts are at the Amazon River in South America to study one of the most misunderstood creatures: the red-bellied piranha. Known for their feeding frenzy, Chris, Martin, and Brandon are not only trying to find their good side but must also win over their teammate's doubt. However, Zach sees this as weapons of mass destruction and aims to use them to destroy the Tortuga.

7. "A Shocking Situation" – Focus: Electric Eel The Wild Kratts are studying one of the most lethal creature in the world: the electric eel. While trying to unravel the secret behind its ability to produce electricity, the exotic pet collector Marcus Marionette reappears to capture all of the Amazon freshwater fishes. The brothers must use the power of the electric eel to save all the fish from becoming sold to the black market.

8. "Time to Flamingo" – Focus: Lesser Flamingo The Wild Kratts are off to study the Lesser Flamingos at a hot, toxic soda lake that's considered too corrosive for any other creature to live in. The Kratt brothers aimed to discover how they cope with such harsh environment while battling drought and predators.

9. "Underwater Unicorns" – Focus: Narwhal The Wild Kratts are off to study narwhals. They follow a pod to learning their ways, unlocking their mysteries and discovering how they cope with the ice. Unfortunately, ice started to melt from Global Warming and land creatures get trapped on ice floats as they drift into the open sea. It's up to the Wild Kratts to save the creatures.

10. "Underwater Showdown" – Focus: Pistol Shrimp The Wild Kratts are off to a secluded island to get some downtime and relaxation. There at their vacation spot, they find an unusual called the pistol shrimp. But unbeknownst to them, Zach begins eves dropping on Brandon to capture him and discover his secret identity. To save Brandon, the Kratt bros must use the power of the pistol shrimp.

11. "Riding Camelback Style" – Focus: Bactrian Camel The Wild Kratts are tasked to monitor the populations of the rare creatures of the Gobi Desert. But when a sandstorm strikes, hurdling the brothers far away from the Tortuga, the brothers must cover a lot of distance by relying on the power of the ship of the desert, the camel, to help them get back to the Tortuga before the desert gets them first.

12. "Guardians of the Kelp Forest" – Focus: Southern Sea Otter and the Kelp Forest The Wild Kratts are exploring the mysterious kelp forest to discover new creatures not seen anywhere else. They discovered that the sea otters are linked to the kelp forest but don't exactly know how. But when Donita Donata has set her eyes to turn all the sea otters, it's up to the Wild Kratts to stop her scheme and save the kelp forest

13. "Sailfish Racer" – Focus: Atlantic Sailfish Aviva is trying to invent the fastest, water-moving technology she can think of, but needs an inspiration. The Kratt Brothers and Brandon introduce to her the sailfish, the fastest swimmer in the world. They arrive at a spot where sailfish are abundant, only to discover Zach is up to no good.

14. "Bug War" – Focus: Amazonian Giant Centipede The Kratt Brothers spend the night in the Amazon rainforest, only to have the Tortuga become overrun by so many bugs of the Amazon thanks in part to Jimmy who decided it was a good idea to open the window late at night. With so many bugs hiding in different nooks and crannies, the Kratt Brothers knew one creature that can help flush them all out: the centipede.

15. "All Hail the Scorpion Queen" – Focus: Fat-tailed Scorpion The Wild Kratts are on an adventure in Egypt. Seeing scorpions on the hieroglyphics makes the brothers anxious to find one out in the desert. Unbeknownst to them, though, their adventure will accidentally lead them straight into the secret lair of Cheng Dajin, who is preparing something he wants to keep secret.

16. "There's a New Lemur in Town" – Focus: Coquerel's Sifaka Trouble stirs the Wild Kratts when they discover that Phil Han is up to no good in Madagascar. On their way to foil his plans, Aviva finishes her invention that allows the team to communicate with any creature. But when Phil damages her machine, a certain lemur gets caught in the fray and the team will never be the same, again.

17. "The Haunted Greenhouse" – Focus: Carnivorous Plants The Wild Kratts built an indoor greenhouse and stocked it with different kinds of carnivorous plants. But during feeding time, Zoboomafoo accidentally shrunk the Wild Kratts with the miniaturizer. Their only hope is to get back to the miniaturizer and the only way to do that is to trek the gauntlet of hungry, carnivorous plants.

18. "Antelope Crossroad" – Focus: Giant Eland and Greater Kudu The Wild Kratts get a call from Wild Kratt kid Kanye, who needs their help to stop his own father from hurting the majestic antelopes, which his father believes are hurting his crops. The Kratt Brothers must figure out a way to help the farmer and the antelopes coexist while keeping the antelopes safe.

19. "The Kids and the Fairy Shrimp" – Focus: Vernal Pools The Wild Kratt kids finally have their own adventure. On this adventure, the kids hope to rebuild the forest by selecting a patch of land to grow trees. But when they discover that the land they intended to plant trees on is a unique habitat called a vernal pool, they instead change their motives and try to protect the rare habitat. However, Zach has plans of his own and involves destroying the vernal pools habitat. With the help of Vernal Pools Reserve Manager and naturalist Chris Swarth, will the Wild Kratt kids save the vernal pools and their creatures?

20. "Trouble at Yellowstone" – Focus: Yellowstone National Park The Wild Kratts received an urgent call from Area 51 that Yellowstone National Park is being invaded by poachers. The Wild Kratts have the most important vital information to save the creatures: the migration routes of all the wildlife in Yellowstone National Park. Chris decides to entrust the map to Martin, but things go from bad to worse when Martin gets kidnapped and the "Mystery Man" finally reveals himself.

21. "Aviva's Adventure" – Focus: Axolotl For the first time, Aviva will officially have her own adventure. Back at her hometown in Mexico City with her boyfriend, she takes him on a tour around the city and then shows him one of her biggest projects yet, saving the Mexican gray wolves. But when Zach discovers a creature that can regenerate any lost part of its body in her hometown, he plans to capture every last one of them to unlock their secrets. Will Aviva and Brandon be able to save the critically endangered amphibian without the rest of the Wild Kratts?

22. "Truffle-Detectors" – Focus: Wild Boar Zach discovers that wild boars can sniff out some of the best, highest quality, and expensive truffles in the world. So, he enslaves them all and teams up with Chef Gourmand to collect as many truffles as they desire to sell. Will the Wild Kratts save the wild boars?

23. "An Illegal Zoo" (Courtesy of Zane Akker's Idea) – Focus: Green Anaconda The Wild Kratts receive a distress call from a neighborhood reporting a giant snake on the loose. The team quickly realizes that the snake on that's terrorizing the people is a huge green anaconda that "belongs" to a snake owner who illegally keeps it in his private zoo along with other creatures that were taken from their habitats. Can the Kratt brothers convince the owner to give up the creatures so they can live free and in the wild?

24. "The Magnificent Tree and its Flowers (Not Fruits)" – Focus: South American Fig Tree Zach plans to destroy a large, beautiful fig tree in order to build his lavish hotel. The Wild Kratts must use every power they have to thwart Zach's plan and save the tree and the creatures that depend on it. Will they succeed?

25. "Hibernation Fest" – Focus: Grizzly Bear and American Short-tailed Shrew The Wild Kratts are off in Alaska to witness Kodiak bears preparing themselves for hibernation. Upon arrival, the gang encounters another creature, also preparing for the upcoming winter: the shrew. Both the bear and shrew are different in trying to cope with the upcoming winter and the gang has a hard time trying to study both at the same time. Trouble then ensues when Gourmand drops in, hoping to catch as many fattened bears as he can. Will the team stop him?

26. "Manatee Paradise" – Focus: Western Indian Manatee The Wild Kratts are helping NASA Kennedy Space Center with their conservation project on saving the endangered Florida manatee. As they learn more about them and before Chris and Martin try to become one with the manatee, a group of rambunctious teenagers riding on speedboats are disturbing the environment and terrorizing the manatees. And to make matters worse, they also happen to be Jimmy's closest friends. Can Jimmy find a way to reason with his pals to save the manatees or will he be forced to choose between sides and risk destroying friendship bonds?

27. "Sardine Run!" – Focus: Sardines The Wild Kratts are off the coast of Africa to witness the annual sardine run. Chris and Martin thought it would a great idea to swim with the sardines to get a better look and understanding, and what better way than turning themselves into sardines? Unfortunately, things turn for the worst when the Kratt brothers get caught in a middle of a feeding frenzy by multiple predators. Can the rest of the gang save Chris and Martin before they meet their doom?

28. "Last Show" – Focus: Orca The Wild Kratts are on a rescue mission to save Granny's, the oldest orca known to live, grandchild after being kidnapped by Marcus "the Petkeeper" to be used in a theme park show. Will the Wild Kratts save the orca calf from being tortured to do tricks and live in a confined space and stop Marcus?

29. "Penguin Circle" – Focus: Emperor Penguin The Wild Kratts travel at the heart of Antarctica to learn about the resistant Emperor penguins. The team splits in two, where one group follows the females to their fishing trip while the other stays with the males to see how they can fast for so long until their mates return. The teams will be faced by a gauntlet of challenges, including withstanding harsh weather conditions, avoiding the jaws of leopard seals, and dealing with a hungry chick.

30. "King of the Jungle" – Focus: Mountain Gorilla The Wild Kratts help wildlife rangers save the rare mountain gorillas from poachers. From disarm the traps to protecting the gorilla troop that is led by a huge silverback, the Kratt brothers decided to find other ways of having fun. Unfortunately, that fun time has to end when they must come face-to-face with their most dangerous villain.

31. "Hammer Time!" – Focus: Great Hammerhead Shark Chris and Martin try to unravel the mystery behind the hammerhead shark's odd head. What could be the main function? Unfortunately, Zach misinterprets the hammerhead's head shape as an actual hammer and plots to turn them all into tools. Will the Wild Kratts foil Zach's plan?

32. "Living, Fragile Art" – Focus: Jellyfish, Portuguese man o' war, Giant Siphonophore Aviva bets that there is no creature on earth that she cannot make, big or small, plants included, and no matter what they are. That is, until she meets probably her most difficult creatures ever: jellyfish. Chris and Martin help her learn more about the life of jellyfish and other similar creatures.

33. "Kra-lapagos Island" (Courtesy of X Montreal) – Focus: Galapagos Tortoise and Marine Iguana The Wild Kratts accidentally land on an island in the Galapagos invaded by feral goats. Eager to explore and rid the island of its goat infestation, they come across a Galapagos tortoise and they don't realize that the tortoise is THE LAST OF ITS KIND on the island. Worst of all, Phil has set his sights on the world's rarest creature on the planet and it's up to the Wild Kratts to protect the last of its kind.

34. "Something's Fishy Going on Here" – Focus: Flightless Cormorant and Galapagos Penguin The Wild Kratts explore another island where they encounter two completely odd birds: a penguin that is far from home in the Antarctic and a seabird that has completely lost its ability to fly. The Wild Kratts get to the bottom of the mystery of this occurrence.

35. "Aviva's New Game" – Focus: Galapagos Finches and Spiders Aviva wants to test out Darwin's Theory of Evolution and has the Kratt brothers play her game. Chris and Martin must travel as finches to each island and try to adapt to each of the island's conditions by touching the finch adapt. Meanwhile, Brandon goes off to study another creature that has also diversified: spiders.

36. "Journey to the Top of the World" – Focus: Snow Leopard The Kratt brothers and Brandon set off to climb the highest mountain ever: Mt. Everest. There, they discover creatures adapted to high altitudes and mountainous terrain, including the elusive snow leopard. But when Zach threatens to destroy the Himalayas into crumble, the Wild Kratts needs to pull off everything thing they have to put an end the Zach's scheme.

37. "Chimp-tastic Adventure" – Focus: Chimpanzee The Wild Kratts get a low down that Marcus "the Petkeeper" plans on abducting chimp infants to sell in the black market as pets. They must stop Marcus from getting his hands on the wild chimpanzees because a mom will never let her baby go and there is only one way Marcus can pry the baby away from its mom.

38. "Roses are Red, Bromeliads have Water" – Focus: Poison Arrow Dart Frogs Donita decides that she wants for her living art poison dart frogs for their beautiful colorations. And not just one kind, but all kinds, and will abduct them all to complete her new line of clothing. Chris and Martin, meanwhile, discover the ultimate motherhood of a lifetime. Can the Wild Kratts stop Donita before she does more than capture all the poison dart frogs?

39. "Massive Rescue, Whale Wars Style!" – Focus: Blue Whale The Wild Kratts are joined by an enthusiast from her father's heart to attempt the biggest rescue of their lifetime. Gourmand is up to no good, and this time he is after the largest creature in the world: the blue whale. Armed with the state-of-the-art whaling fleet courtesy of Zach Varmitech, war will be waged for the future of the majestic blue whale.

40. "Final Battle" – Focus: Biomes of the World The Wild Kratts team has expanded with current roster: Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki, Jimmy Z, Brandon Tran, and Zoboomafoo the talking lemur. The gang decides to travel to every continent and document all the biomes each continent has. Meanwhile, all the villains have decided to team-up to put an end to the Wild Kratts team once and for all. This battle will be more than just a fight for survival, but also a fight that will determine the future of all Earth's creatures.


End file.
